Car, Rain
Car, Rain, & Fire '''(originally titled '''Tori & Cat's Roadtrip) is an episode of Victorious. It aired on February 25th, 2012, making it the 6th episode in Season 3, and the 39th overall. Plot Cat read that her favorite actress Mona Patterson passed away so she, Tori, and Jade go to San Diego to honor her with disastrous results. After driving Cat's brother's car through a horrible storm with a broken top, they stop at a gas station, discovering a bag of fake feet in the trunk of the car, and Cat states that her brother is pretty weird. They arrive at Mona's home to discover that she did not die, she was joining a TV show called The Dead. When Cat stays over at Tori's house, there is a news report about a candle causing a fire at Mona Patterson's house, in which they stated that Mona said something about a 'cat with red fur'. Tori then turns the TV off. Subplot After Trina spreads a rumor around school that Beck asked her out, he decides to get back at her. He pretends to be in love with her, and goes over to Trina's house at night. Robbie and André each come as well, proclaiming their love for Trina. After the boys get into a fight, Trina tells her Dad what happened, only to find the boys playing with sock puppets on the couch. Beck then asks Trina if she's learned her lesson, and they all run out of the house. Trivia *In the original promo for this episode, Cat reads the PearPad and says that they'll be in San Diego in an inch-and-a-half. However, in the actual episode, this is changed to 63 miles. *In the sneak peak Jade makes a disgusted noise when Mona said who's wife she will be playing, but in the episode she just makes a disgusted face. *Tori changes the channel to an episode of Hungry Girl. Hungry Girl is hosted by Lisa Lillien (Dan Schneider's wife). *Tori didn't get her drivers license because she did not see the old lady in the wheel chair. This is a reference to Drake & Josh, where Drake almost ran over an old lady in a wheel chair, and did not get his license due to that. Although Tori actually hit the old lady, while Drake missed, and is later chased by the old lady. *This is the episode shown in the Season 3 opening credits when Tori, Cat, and Jade get sprayed with water. *This was previously referred to as Tori and Cat's Roadtrip before the title's confirmation. *The title (Car, Rain, and Fire) is a reference to the band Earth, Wind, and Fire. *This is, to date, the lowest amount of screen time Robbie has had in any episode, appearing only less than five minutes from the end. *Shirley Jones from The Partridge Family guest stars as Mona Patterson. *The headphones Mr. Vega are using are Beats by Dre solo hds in red *We've never seen Cat's locker, it could be by Jade and Robbie's, although she could've just been sitting there. *The car used for the road trip is a 1965 Cadillac Fleetwood Eldorado. *Rex is absent in this episode (his second absence until now, first one being Part 2 of Freak the Freak Out). *On TheSlap.com, Tori is the only person who posts an update related to this episode. The only other time this has happened was with Locked Up. *As of this episode Beck has kissed all four main girls. *'Ending Tagline:' I had a burrito for breakfast, was it the onions? -Trina *When Andre, Robbie, and Beck dance in victory after the fake puppet show, a certain type of music is played in the background. It is the same music as in the Nickelodeon.com game SpongeBob SquarePants: Dunces and Dragons '' *During the fight right before André throws Robbie on the ground you can here André say, "look out, look out." *This epsiode consists of the ships Catorade and Rodreck, each having their own plots and both the plots having their own twists. *After this episode, Jade changes her hair highlights to blue, maybe because her hair got wet during this episode. Goofs *A small candle would not have caused such a fire. *Given the size of a turkey, it would be impossible to fit inside a microwave. *Beck asked to have dinner with Trina that night but the previous scene was at night. *Trina was shown to be a terrible dancer, but in Locked Up she could dance very well. Gallery Click here to see the episode's photo gallery. Quotes '''Tori: ' What if after school, we drive to her house, and you maybe light a candle and leave it by her doorstep, to honour her memory? Cat: '''Can it be a scented candle? '''Tori: '''Sure. '''Cat: '''Cause I have one that smells like cinammon buns. '''Tori: '''Did Mona Patterson like cinammon buns? '''Cat: I don't know, we weren't friends! Cat: 'So you'll drive? '''Tori: '''No, I didn't pass my driver's test. '''Cat: '''Why not? '''Tori: '''I didn't see the old lady in the wheelchair. 'gasps Tori: I signalled before I hit her! Jade: How much longer to San Diego? Cat: According to this map, we should be there in about 63 miles. opens an umbrella which goes flying out of the car Tori: '''Cat, I think I packed an umbrella, do you see it anywhere? '''Cat: '''Um... not really... '''Trina: '''I put this stupid chicken in the oven 3 hours hours ago and it's still not cooked! '''David: '''Okay, um, a couple of things. You didn't turn the oven on, this is a turkey, and yeah, it's frozen. '''Trina: '''Well, what am I supposed to feed Beck? '''David: '''Does he like turkey-sicles? '''Trina: '''DAD! '''Jade: Oh my God! Tori: ''out a bag of feet'' What is this? Cat: '''Don't worry, they're not real feet. '''Jade: Why does your brother have a bag of fake feet in the trunk of his car?! Cat: '''I'm not gonna lie, my brother's pretty weird. '''Beck: Dude, go. Andre: Don't tell me what to do, you, you Canadian! Beck: '''OH!! '''Trina: Ok now boys, this isn't very ni- Beck: '''(To Andre) I always had a feeling you were anti-canadian. '''Andre: (in a canadian accent) So, what cha gonna do 'bout it, eh? Eh? You gonna hit me with a hockey stick, eh? Eh? Cat: '''Be gone, ghost of Mona Patterson! Go to the light! '''Jade: Cat, I'm almost sure she's not dead. Cat: to touch Mona to see if she isn't a ghost Mona: her hand away Don't poke that! Beck: (through a puppet) Trina, did you learn your lesson? Robbie: (through a puppet) About telling lies? Andre: (through a puppet) Meow! References #http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/ #Promo #TVGuide Listing Promo thumb|300px|left 08 308 Category:Episodes with guest stars